1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a connector fitting structure where a male connector, which is provided with a fitting recess and which has a guide groove (for a rotating member) formed on an outer circumferential face of the fitting recess so as to be engageable with a female connector having a rotating member, is fitted to a different female connector provided with no rotating member.
2. Related Art
For a fitting structure for a pair of male and female connectors for electrical connection with an automobile transmission, there exists a structure where movement of the pair of male and female connectors in a fitting direction is accomplished by rotating a rotating member, which is rotatably arranged on the female connector, while guiding the rotating member by a guide groove formed on an outer circumferential face of a fitting recess of the male connector (see JP2003-163056A (Patent Literature 1)).
In the meantime, a female connector which does not have such a rotating member (hereinafter, such a female connector will be referred to as “female connector with no rotating member”) enables a number of components to be reduced due to an absence of the rotating member advantageously. However, the female connector with no rotating member is inferior to the female connector having the rotating member in terms of allowing female connector to be fitted to the male connector in a formal posture of female connector. Note, the female connector having the rotating member will be referred to as “female connector with the rotating member”, hereinafter.
With use of a common male connector formed with a guide groove for the rotating member, therefore, it becomes easy to provide a connector fitting structure on request if only fitting the common male connector with use of both the female connector with no rotating member and the female connector with the rotating member.